Tests and Limits
'Tests' *'A test is any dice roll made in Shadowrun. There are four things that players need to know when attempting a test. Click here for information on Dice Rolls and Glitching ' #'What type of test is it?' #'What is the size of the dice pool?' #'What is the limit on the test?' #'What is the Threshold?' 'Limits' *'Each test has a limit on how many hits can be achieved by a player.' *'During a test, should a player roll more hits then their alotted limit, only the hits within the limit count.' **'EX: Jim rolls 4 hits but has a limit of 3. Only 3 hits count.' *'There are two different types of limits: Inherent Limits and Gear Limits' 'Inherent Limits' *'Characters have 3 inherent limits: Phyiscal, Mental and Social. Below are the equations for determining limits. For more indepth look into stats please go to the stat page, obviously.' *'Physical limit: ((Strx2)+Bod+Rea)/3' *'Mental limit: ((Logx2)+Int+Wil)/3' *'Social limit: ((Chax2)+Wil+Ess)/3' 'Gear Limits' *'Certain gear can cause an imposed limit that over takes the Inherent Limit of a players stat.' *'Gear Limit along with being a game mechanic gives players a means of telling the quality of the gear.' *'Regardless if it is better or worse: Gear Limit always overrides Inherent Limit.' **'Ex: Jim has to shoot that snitch Jerry. Jim is a crack shot and has an Inherent Limit of 5. His gun, a shoddy model pistol, has a accuracy limit of 2 overriding Jim's good accuracy.' 'Success Test' *'A success test is the basic form of test caused when a player uses an ability or attempts to accomplish an objective. These are also know as "simple" tests and are nothing more then attempting to roll enough hits to beat the threshold.' *'Success tests are designed as followed:' **'Skill in test + Attribute used limit vs threshold' *'Ex: Jim is searching for Waldo. The test would be Perception + IntutionMental with a threshold set by the GM.' 'Opposed Test' *'An Opposed Test is one player vs another individual.' *'Opposed Tests are designed as followed:' **'Skill in test + Attribute used limit vs Opposed test.' *'EX: Jim needs to sneak into the house without waking his wife after a long night of looking for Waldo. The test would be a sneak test vs his wive's perception test. Should Jim roll more hits than his wife, he will successfully make it in the house and not have to listen to a lecture about how she stays home with the kids all day and has no free time.' 'Extended Test' *'An Extended Test is a test that takes place over a period of time, such as taking a few days to learn a new spell or fix up that old piece of shit car you swear you're going to fix up one of these days.' *'Rolls do not need to be made concurrently. A ten hour job could be done over the course of ten days, with the player making one roll every day.' *'Extended Tests are designed as followed:' **'Skill in test + Attribute used limit vs (threshold, time interval)' *'An Extended Test does not need to be completed in a single roll. A player can make a number of rolls and accumulate the number of hits required by the threshold over time. ' *'Each roll of an extended test can only have a number hits equal to the applicable limit.' *'The Time Interval indicates how much time is spent during a roll.' *'Extended tests cannot last forever, at a certain point a player will reach the point where no matter how much they work, they will never get any further in the task. After each successful roll, Players should remove one die from the dice pool. When there are no dice left, the test is over.' *'EX: Jim is going to build his no-good kid a treehouse. Jim isn't too fond of his no-good kid, so it'll be a crummy treehouse. The GM assigns the task a long interval and a threshold of 12 making his test: Industrial Mechanic + Logic(Mental Limit) vs 12, 1 hour. Assuming Jim has a dice pool of 9, he would have 9 hours to finish the job.' 'Extended Tests and Glitches' *'Glitching during an Extended Test does not cause the test to fail. It is up to the GM to decided what happens. Usually this results in 1D6 worth of hits to be lost. Should the hits lost result in the total dropping to or below zero, the test fails.' *'Critical Glitching causes the test to fail outright and all previous hits made to be lost.' 'Teamwork Tests' *'A Teamwork Test is any test done as a group. To start a Teamwork Test, the party chooses a leader to make the test roll. Everyone else involved is an Assistant. The Assistants then rolls the appropriate skill + attribute. For every assistant who rolls at least one hit, the relevant limit for the leader's test is increased by 1. For every hit made by an assistant, the Leader's dice pool is increased by that many.' *'The most dice that can be added to a pool is equal to the Leader's applicable skill rating or the highest attribute rating if the test involves two attributes.' *'The Leader than rolls his adjusted dice pool to beat the tests threshold.' *'A critical glitch during an assist attempt results in both the affects of a critical glitch for the assistant and a failure to add to the Leader's relavent limit and adjustment to the dice pool.' 'Try Again' *'Players can make multiple attempts at tests.' *'Re-trying a failed test adds a cumulative -2 to the attempt.' *'If a player takes a break from the test and comes back later, the test can be attempted again with no penalty.' *'Taking another shot of a gun or swing of a sword or other attack after a miss is not considered trying again, but its own action. '